


We'll Be Holding on Forever

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancer Jace, M/M, POV Simon, Pianist Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Three days a week, Simon helps Jace out with his dancing. Jace has his heart set on the lead in Le Corsaire, the first time The Ballet Institute will be doing this production. It’s a big deal. He’d asked Simon to accompany him on the piano while he practiced, and Simon had tripped over his words accepting the request.For Jimon Week Day 5: Music





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Three days a week, Simon helps Jace out with his dancing. Jace has his heart set on the lead in _Le Corsaire_ , the first time The Ballet Institute will be doing this production. It’s a big deal. He’d asked Simon to accompany him on the piano while he practiced, and Simon had tripped over his words accepting the request.

Simon loves every second of it. Jace is an amazing dancer, his movements graceful and self-assured, making it almost impossible to look away from him. The music isn’t very complicated, so it gives Simon’s hands a break from the finger-tripping pieces his teachers make him play. Getting to spend extra time alone with Jace is also a big perk.

The last fifteen minutes of each practice, are both Simon’s favourite as his least favourite. It means it’s almost time to step of their little bubble, but watching Jace goof around while he does his final stretches is amazing. He becomes flirty, does silly little dances that make Simon laugh, and sometimes, when he’s done a little sooner, he’ll sit and listen to Simon play until their time in the studio is up.

Simon thinks today will be one of those times. Except for his coat, scarf and shoes, Jace is all bundled up, ready to face the outside world, even though they still have at least five minutes left. Jace rests his elbows on the top board of the piano, and his chin in his hands. Simon stops playing and looks up at him expectantly.

‘Dance with me,’ Jace says, batting his eyelashes, smiling sweetly.

‘Are you asking or telling me?’ Simon asks. His mouth is already going dry at the thought of being that close to Jace.

‘Do you want me to ask nicely? Because I can do that,’ Jace smirks, probably completely unaware of what he’s doing to Simon. ‘Dearest Simon, will you do me the honour of this dance? Pretty please with a cherry on top?’

Simon snorts and shakes his head. ‘You know there will be no music if I’m not behind this thing.’

‘This is the twenty-first century, Lewis. Anything is possible.’ Jace grabs his bag and pulls out his phone and a set of speakers. ‘Now you have no excuses.’

‘Except for the fact that I can’t dance,’ Simon mutters, but he stands up, unable to say no. His hands fiddle with the bottom of his shirt from the nerves.

‘Good thing I’m a good enough dancer for both of us,’ Jace quips back. He presses play and the first bar of Beethoven’s Fifth blasts through the tiny speakers. ‘Too dramatic?’ Jace asks, his head tilted like he’s really mulling it over.

Simon can’t help but laugh. He’s in love with a ridiculous person.

‘Let’s see what else we’ve got.’

The last song that Simon expects Jace to pick is _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. He doesn’t get a chance to make fun of Jace for it, because Jace puts a hand on his waist, pulling him close, and Simon can’t remember what he was going to say. Jace is still smiling at him, but it’s turned more genuine, less teasing, making Simon’s heart trip.

It only lasts until the first verse starts, because then that teasing smirk is back in full force. At every “turn around” Jace twirls Simon, then pulls him flush against his chest. It only takes a couple spins for Simon to get so dizzy that he trips over his own legs, and Jace has to catch him.

Simon giggles, resting his forehead on Jace’s shoulder, and waits for the dizziness to pass. Jace wraps his arms tightly around him and presses a cheek against Simon’s head. Simon closes his eyes and holds on a little tighter, too. He can’t believe this is real.

But it is. Jace’s knees bump against his as they sway from side to side. Jace’s breath tickles his neck. Simon’s glasses slide down his nose and are now resting on Jace’s shoulder. Jace is a little sweaty from dancing, but he still smells so good that it’s almost overwhelming.

They stay like that for the rest of the song. When the last note fades away, Simon doesn’t lift his head, not wanting this to ever stop. He likes being wrapped up by Jace. It’s so much better than he could ever have imagined, because Jace seems to love wrapping up Simon just as much. But the pressure of Jace’s cheek disappears, replaced by Jace’s fingers raking through Simon’s hair, tugging lightly, forcing Simon to lift his head.

‘Simon,’ Jace whispers. ‘I’d really like to kiss you.’

‘Good,’ is all Simon can come up with to say.

Jace’s lips press against his to Carly Rae Jepsen’s _I Really Like You._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
